wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lewser
Main Page Thanks, someone said something about that a while ago, but I haven't had time to get to it until now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Articles I don't know if you already know, but there is a link to all Featured Articles and one for nominating and voting for Featured Articles. Also another template to put on the page so people may vote for it. It is called "fn" for "Feature Nominate".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:38, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::You are in the "Featured Author" section, I called it Honor Roll--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Voting Rules Is three the right threshold? it seems low to me, but of course before we even had rules I just dumped whatever made me laugh. hey, if people don't agree they can change it, right?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:02, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Not sure if 5 would be better, but I wonder if a low threshold would make it too easy for articles written by high school kids to get "Featured" because they'll tell their friends to vote for them. Oh, by the way, I had a few kids come on today and post info on their "Yearbook". The kid used her real name in her User name, if you can believe that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:14, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think you're right, something on the front page about "Featured Articles" and The Beginner's Guide. Maybe I can create some kind of "form letter" to send out to all the new people...how long has it been? Since Oct 17th? 18th???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer :::Yeah, someone asked me too...I just changed the front page, tell me what you think...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Do you think some sort of time limit might help? Maybe if people thought they only had a short period of time to vote, they might hurry the hell up and vote? Maybe I'm jumping the gun, I'll send out the "form letter" (template) and see what the response it first.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Ok, just throwing out ideas, I can cut and run from a bad plan...For the record, I never said "Stay The Course" about time limits...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I'm logged in. I have a screen cap of it if you want; not showing the tabs and also my user icon. =T --Whytokay 10:22, 24 October 2006 (UTC) IP Users Good idea, btw, I don't know why that never crossed my mind...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:37, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Pro Link suggested that making pages smaller make them easier to work with and I agree. So I'm gonna try to work on the Colbert pages to clean them up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Smart move and thanks for the notice...Some of the new people are becoming quite adept at this, El Payo is quite funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:33, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think User:Pro-Lick was right, smaller pages are better. It just makes it easier to unvandalize. Plus, by using sub-directories (like the Talk Archives) they are still part of the page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:46, 23 October 2006 (UTC) FYI I don't know if you've been yet, but check out Template:hello and click on "Waht Links here" to see how many people have come in since "The Day Stephen Mentioned Wikiality.com"™--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::I also thought that there would be more! But that is still alot...I am scheduled to teach a class this morning (gag), but people may not show up, so I may or may not see you, depending on whether I have the good graces of The Baby Jesus or The Baby Satan--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:16, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Cable Went Out I'm sorry I couldn't get back until now, damn cable...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :And now I have to duck out again...after I come back I will be at one of those cybercafes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Cable is back on...I don't even remember if I signed out with you yesterday...I was sooooo pissed my phone was out so I called the cable co and yelled at them about the cable, phone, internets being...but I'm back now...BTW, the admins I know about are you, me, Kudzu and Fuzzy. Liberty is in and out, but she announted me admin and for a while it was just me...and now we have a whole gang! Well, I'm gonna go protect Stephen's honor...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Random Template I like where you're going with this.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:07, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :I might just add some pics for you to use in it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::The only thing we can do differently would be to make a few random templates, and then a master random template that randomly picks one of them...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::First thing make a few random templates, with similar names. Then for the master template, check out the edit tab for Template:Randnum to see the "trick".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::::You know what, I have the perfect picture for your random series, it's still on my camera, I have to upload it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Very cool!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:39, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::And, just to make things interesting...I started a template for random pics...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::I was trying to hint that you could use it for your random templates...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Each of your random templates can actually be one randum template that chooses pics and phrases. NOw, I'm confused as to whether that even makes sense, does it make sense to you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::OMG, that is what I meant! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::We will have to either find pages in the wikiality gallery that are close to the same size or make pictures in the wikiality gallery the same size. I will, help you with that later tonight, the hardest part will be choosing the right pics to include. I am gonna be heading home soon, I will start looking now. Good thing the wild rush is over for now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:32, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Religion Template Is called God, and one for "Cult" (or maybe Cults? can't remember) check here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message. --Oblivious 02:42, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :ditto. --Jerobins 03:21, 21 October 2006 (UTC) How do you vote? I do not see how one votes, sorry . Thanks for nominating.